


Smile For Me, Mon Ami

by SnowAwesomeGal



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Mentions of Violence, Minor cursing, No actual violence, Orange juice - Freeform, Rhyming, Smiles, and fangs, i think, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAwesomeGal/pseuds/SnowAwesomeGal
Summary: Balan tries to get Lance to smile. It is semi-successful.Also, rhyming is fun.
Kudos: 11





	Smile For Me, Mon Ami

**Author's Note:**

> in my drafts this is titled "lance go >:)". anyways enjoy

Balan uneasily watched as one of Lance’s tendrils moved to grasp the orange juice carton. The inky tendril with its rainbow colored markings wrapped around the carton and retreated back to its owner. Another tendril unscrewed the cap.  
“Why did you want to see me, Balan?” asked Lance, snapping Balan out of his nervous stare. Lance took a swig of the juice while texting someone or something with his two free hands. Balan gulped, “Well, Lance, it's just that I realised that you hardly ever smiled! Any that I’ve ever seen were ones that were quite mild.”  
“Don’t rhyme,” interjected Lance, not giving any time for Balan to continue his impromptu speech.   
“I simply can’t help it! There’s no need to get into a fit.”  
Lance let out a frustrated groan, throwing his head back into the couch’s luxurious cushions.   
Balan cleared his throat. "Either way," he started, "I've been wondering why you do not smile often. To me, it is a sight that is foreign."  
Lance narrowed his cat-like eyes, the pupils shrinking slightly at the realization that Balab wanted him to smile. "I do smile." Lance bluntly replied. A firm frown remained on his face.  
"No no no. As in a smile where your teeth gleam! No one has seen that, it would seem."  
Lance grit his teeth. Balan's rhymes were getting on his nerves. And his smile. His incessant smile full of childish happiness and joy. Balan was constantly beaming at him with pure, unfiltered, unfaltering glee.  
Lance thought about smacking that stupid smile off his counterpart's face. Maybe even throwing Balan so that he would soar across the entire stage of the Isle of Tims, from one distant mountain peak to another.  
For the first time (to Balan's knowledge), Lance cracked a smile. A large, gleaming, smile full of violently vile thoughts.  
If it was even possible, Balan's own smile widened. "I knew it! You can smile!"  
Then Balan noticed something about Lance's smile. It was less of a smile and much much closer to a leer full of malice. Balan's smile dropped.  
And just as Balan realised that, he noticed something else.  
“I didn’t… sharp… fangs? I thought-”  
“What few have spot is something you caught. ‘Tis simply knowledge you never sought.”  
Balan was speechless.  
“Now leave me be… thot.”  
Now Balan was truly unable to conjure anything to respond; he couldn’t even think of a single word so he could lightly scold Lance. He could only watch as Lance slinked away, back into the darkness of the theater.  
Balan made a mental note to never annoy Lance to the point that he would start to smile, let alone rhyme.

**Author's Note:**

> mannnn i should do school work instead.  
> also if it's anything the novel and game gave us, it's that Lance is a confirmed he/him, and rhyming is canon.


End file.
